


Thunderstorms and True Love's Kisses

by RainbowMartin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (obviously. implied in the title), Anxiety, General Awkwardness, High School AU, Human AU, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMartin/pseuds/RainbowMartin
Summary: Virgil is afraid of thunderstorms and tries to wake up his boyfriend, Roman, which is easier said than done.





	Thunderstorms and True Love's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As I say about many of my fics and artwork when I have nothing better to say: "haha, gay."

The thunder was  _ so loud _ . It sounded like distant explosions, tiny nuclear bombs in the clouds. Virgil could see streaks of bright lightning out his window. He whimpered, holding his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

_ Boom! _ The thunder came again. Virgil flinched and dove underneath all of his covers, trembling.

_ It's just sound, _ Virgil told himself.  _ It can't hurt you. _ But his fear wasn't rational, and reasoning with it didn't seem to be helpful.

He wondered if Roman, his best friend and, as of two weeks ago, boyfriend, had been woken up by the storm as well. Roman's house was overrun with relatives staying for a family reunion, so his brother Patton had gone to sleep over at his friend Elliot’s house, and Roman had come to stay Virgil for a few days. For honor’s sake (so Roman claimed), he was sleeping on the couch, despite Virgil trying to insist that he take the bed. Neither of them had been brave enough to suggest sharing.

But now Virgil was on the edge of a panic attack because of the thunderstorm. The rain was lashing at his window. More lightning split the sky, followed closely by more cannons of thunder. He could hardly breathe. The last time a storm had been this bad, he had ended up in his brother Logan’s bed, being reassured that the thunder was quite harmless and that he was in no danger. Logan was a year younger than him, but he had a sort of calm maturity that often managed to ground Virgil during anxiety attacks.

Today, though, Logan and their parents weren't even home. Logan had gotten into an astronomy camp three hours away from home, and since it was near their grandparents’ house, their parents had gone with him to visit. Virgil had school, so he had to stay home. He didn't have anyone's bed to crawl into tonight, nobody to reassure him.

Unless, of course, Roman…but no, Roman wouldn't want to be bothered by Virgil's silly fears in the middle of the night. He would laugh, he would think Virgil was stupid for being afraid of something as dumb as thunder and lightning, and then he would decide that he didn't want to be dating such a scaredy-cat anyway and they would break up and--

And now he was spiralling. Virgil curled up tighter underneath his blankets. Roman had promised that he loved him, anxiety and all, and had sworn (in a very dramatic, probably unnecessary speech) that he would do anything he could to help Virgil through the hard times. Maybe...maybe Virgil could take him up on that? No. Yes...maybe?

An especially loud peal of thunder seemed to shake the very foundation of the house. Virgil had to stuff part of his pillow into his mouth to avoid letting out a scream. He was crying now, absolutely terrified, his entire body shaking. Without any more hesitation, he leapt out of bed and rushed down the hallway, desperately needing company and reassurance.

Roman was completely asleep on the couch. His mouth was open, and he was snoring loudly. The multiple blankets that Virgil had given him had all fallen off onto the floor. The dramatic boy was cuddling a large stuffed teddy bear, which he had begged Virgil not to tease him about. Virgil hadn't, of course. He thought it was adorable. Standing in the middle of the living room in his pajamas, staring at his sleeping boyfriend, Virgil started to think that maybe he  _ shouldn't _ wake him. Roman was just so cute laying there in his red flannel pajamas and fuzzy grey socks. But then there was more thunder, and Virgil yelped with alarm and launched himself onto the couch by Roman’s legs.

“Roman,” he whispered loudly. “Roman, wake up.”

Roman didn't stir. He kept snoring.

“Princey!” Virgil pleaded. “Ro, please, wake up!” He flinched and bit the inside of his cheek as he saw more lightning outside the window. “Roman!” he wailed. “I need you!”

Like a log, or a hibernating bear, Roman didn't so much as sniff at the exclamation. How he could be sleeping through this, Virgil had no idea.

“Roman, wake up.” Virgil shook him by the knee. “Princey.” He shook him again, to no avail. “Oh my god, you sleep like a freaking rock!” Even tickling his feet got no reaction. The next crash of thunder had Virgil covering his ears and casting himself down on top of Roman, trying to hide. “Roman, please, wake up! I'm really scared!”

He suddenly remembered a conversation from a couple days ago, where Roman had joked about being a heavy sleeper and then had winked at Virgil and said, “True love’s kiss could probably wake me up, though. And I totally give you permission to try it.”

_ Well, he did give me permission. And desperate times… _ Virgil cringed and closed his eyes tightly as lightning flashed through the window. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. He wriggled up closer to Roman’s face and patted his cheek gently.

“Roman,” he whispered. “Wake up.” Still, nothing. Virgil shivered, suddenly cold. He pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s cheek, hoping it would work. Roman's breathing hitched, but he didn't wake up. Then, Virgil kissed the corner of his mouth, pressing a little harder. “Wake up, Princey,” he said. “Don't make me do it again.”

Roman's eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes. “Som’ne jus’ kiss m’?” he mumbled.

“Roman!” Virgil’s voice held a mixture of relief and terror. “Roman, wake up, please.”

Squinting, Roman said, “Did  _ you _ just kiss me?”

“You said I could, on Wednesday! At least, I hope you were being serious, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomf--" Virgil let out a shaky scream as he was startled by more thunder.

“Kiss was fine,” Roman said. “‘m not uncomfortable, don't worry, baby--are you scared?”

Virgil nodded. “It's the s-storm,” he stammered. “I'm sorry, for waking you, I just got so scared…”

“It's fine, it's okay.” Roman sounded so comforting, his voice a little rough from sleep and much softer than it was during the daytime when he always acted so self-assured and confident. “I'm glad you woke me, baby. C’mere.” He let Virgil nestle down on top of him, putting his hands on his back and holding him against his chest. “I've got you.”

Virgil hid his face in Roman’s pajama shirt so he didn't have to see the lightning. “You m-must think I'm b-being so s-stupid.”

“I don't, actually. I've never thought you were stupid, and I'm not about to change my mind now.” He rubbed Virgil’s back as more thunder rolled through. “You're safe, I've gotcha.”

Still shivering uncontrollably, Virgil said, “Th-thank you, I'm s-s-sorry.”

“Are you cold?” Roman wanted to know.

Virgil nodded. “S-sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize for being cold, my darling. It is a bit nippy out here now that all my blankets are on the floor. Would you...um, would you prefer to be in your bed?”

_ No, I want to stay with you! _ Virgil thought, flinching at the suggestion. But if Roman didn't want him there, then that was okay. “Uh, y-yeah. Okay. S-sorry.” He started to get up, but a peal of thunder startled him into letting out a strangled sob.

“Oh, baby! It's okay, it's okay.” Roman sat up and held out his arms. Virgil fell into them gratefully.

“Sorry, I'll l-leave now,” he whispered, trying to bring himself to pull away.

“I can come with you, right?”

Virgil froze. “Huh?”

“It's alright if you don't want me to, but you just seem so scared, and the couch isn't really big enough for two people, plus it would probably be warmer in your bed and you're shivering so badly, oh my goodness, Virge…” Roman rubbed his hand up and down Virgil’s arm, trying to warm him up.

“Oh! I th-thought...n-neverm-mind.  Yeah, you c-can come with me, I...I'd like that.” Virgil sniffed, trying not to get his tears on Roman's shirt.

Keeping his arm firmly around Virgil’s waist, Roman stood up. He grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and tossed it around both of their shoulders. “We're gonna be okay,” he murmured, leading Virgil down the hall. “You're alright. I've got you.” He straightened out the nest of blankets on Virgil’s bed and pulled the covers back, sliding into bed and holding his arms out.

Trembling, Virgil crawled in next to him. He curled up on his side, facing Roman and letting himself be pulled close. Lightning began to flash outside and he ducked his head under the covers.

Roman hummed softly. “You’re okay,” he whispered. “You’re safe, I’m here.” He tucked his leg over Virgil’s, trying to offer him more reassurance and warm him up. When Virgil finally stopped shivering, Roman said, “Are you alright, darling? Are you feeling any better?”

“I...I think so.” There had been more lightning and thunder, but Virgil hadn’t started to panic again. With every new sound, he just burrowed closer to Roman, who seemed happy to oblige. “I just wish the storm would stop.”

“Why are you afraid of it?” Roman asked.

At first, Virgil tensed. He wasn’t sure if Roman was making fun of him. But he had sounded earnest and gentle, not taunting. “I...I don’t like loud noises,” he mumbled. “And the lightning...but, it’s mostly the thunder, I guess.”

Roman began to stroke his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that was surprisingly soothing. “I understand. I’ll protect you.”

Virgil let out a tiny sigh, melting under Roman’s fingers. “I thought you might...I don’t know, think it was stupid.”

“I’m afraid of the dark,” Roman offered. “And of being trapped in tight spaces. And bees. And I have this strange fear of plugging things into outlets because I might get electrocuted.”

“What--why are you telling me this?” Virgil asked, tilting his head back to look at Roman curiously.

“To make sure you know that I don’t think it’s stupid. None of it. ‘Cause I get scared, too, Virgil.” Roman smiled at him, his eyes illuminated by a streak of lightning. “And you don't think my fears are stupid, right?”

Virgil shook his head quickly. “Of course not.”

“There we go, then."

Taking a deep breath and trying to relax, Virgil said, “Thanks.”

Before Roman could respond, an extremely loud clap of thunder reverberated through the air. Both boys flinched this time, and Roman quickly pulled Virgil closer, whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“Distract me,” Virgil said impulsively. “Please, I...I can’t think about anything other than the storm right now, I need a distraction.”

“Do you want to talk?” Roman asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

Roman pressed his forehead against Virgil’s, the tips of their noses touching. “Well...you know, you got to kiss me when you were trying to wake me up. Might only be fair for me to return the favor.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You want to kiss me?”

“If you don’t mind, of course.”

“No!” Feeling Roman pull back, Virgil cursed silently. “I mean, no, I don’t mind! Not that I don’t want you to. Sorry, I spoke too quickly, I do that and--oh!”

Roman had gently brushed his lips against Virgil’s. “Shhh,” he breathed. “You’re so adorable, Virgil.”

A sound almost like a squeak escaped Virgil’s mouth (though he would probably deny it if Roman ever brought it up later). “Oh,” he said again. “Okay--yes, uh, distraction. Good.”

Laughing, Roman kissed him again. “I’m much more worthy of you than the big mean storm,” he said. “Even if I have to fight it for your attention.”

“Not necessary,” Virgil said. “Please, do not fight the thunderstorm. It is very big, and you would lose, and I would be very sad.”

“Fine. I won’t fight the thunderstorm, but I  _ would _ .”

“I believe you,” Virgil said honestly.

Roman slipped his hands underneath Virgil’s shirt to hold him tighter, kissing him more deeply this time. Virgil wasn’t actually sure what he was supposed to be doing. None of his previous kissing experience had ever been anything like this. It had mostly been awkward kisses with girls he had pretended to like. But Roman was good at kissing, and he seemed like he knew what he was doing, so Virgil just kind of went with it.

“Are you alright?” Roman said. “Is this an okay distraction? I can't tell if you're okay with it.”

“It's okay,” Virgil assured him. “Um, more than okay, really. I'm sorry, I'll try to be better, I'm just not sure I know how.”

“Don't need to apologize,” Roman stated. “And you don't need to be  _ better _ , you're fine.” He was rubbing Virgil’s back, still underneath his shirt, kneading with strong hands.

Virgil shivered slightly. He wasn't cold anymore, but he wasn't used to being touched like this. It wasn't bad, not at all. Just new and different. “Okay,” he breathed. “Um…” Tilting his head forward, he kissed Roman carefully.

“You're doing fine,” Roman mumbled against his lips. “You're just fine, baby.”

Focusing on kissing Roman and the feeling of warm hands on his back, Virgil managed to almost entirely forget about the thunderstorm. After several minutes, he ended up just curled against Roman’s chest, gentle kisses being pressed against his forehead and the bridge of his nose. He glanced over at the window. Most of the clouds had cleared, and there was only a tiny bit of rain pattering against the glass. His heart was beating slowly and evenly. “The storm is over,” he said softly.

“Are you still scared?”

“Not anymore,” Virgil said. He yawned. A thought crossed his mind and his heart sped up again slightly.  _ What if he wants to go back to the couch now that I'm not afraid anymore? What if he was only doing this because he felt sorry for me? _ Resignedly, Virgil added out loud, “You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I'll be okay if you want to go back to the couch.” He squeaked in surprise as Roman’s grip around his waist tightened, pulling him in so closely that their chests were pressed together.

“I'd rather stay, if it's all the same to you,” Roman murmured, blinking slowly at him.

Virgil sighed with relief and relaxed into Roman’s arms. “I'd like that,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

Roman kissed his forehead again. “Sleep well, darling. I'll protect you.”

Something about the way he spoke just made Virgil feel so safe. “Sleep well,” he echoed. “See you in the morning.”

“I'll see you right now,” countered Roman, peppering tiny kisses down the side of Virgil’s face until he reached his lips and slowed down.

Virgil giggled sleepily.  _ What is it about this boy that makes me actually giggle? _ he thought to himself.  _ Since when have I ever giggled? _

“Oh, my goodness, you are too cute,” Roman proclaimed, giving him another kiss.

“Princey, shhh, stop,” Virgil laughed. “We both need to go to sleep now.”

“Oh, fine,” Roman pouted. “One more kiss to tide me over until morning?”

“Sure,” conceded Virgil. That one turned into two, then four, then eight, until both of them were so sleepy that they just nestled closer to each other and drifted off, the stress of the thunderstorm completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr!](https://rainbow-sides.tumblr.com/)


End file.
